Guilty Tears
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Set in 3x07: an injury followed by a romantic CS moment (How Emma pulling out the sword and handing it to Neal could have gone...) (I OWN NOTHING/PLEASE REVIEW) (check out hooks reaction to Emma pulling out the sword...)


Set in 3x07: an injury followed by a romantic CS moment (How Emma pulling out the sword and handing it to Neal could have gone...) (I OWN NOTHING/PLEASE REVIW) (check out hooks reaction to Emma pulling out the sword...)

_**I love the original scene and I would never wish to lose it as it was one of the most beautiful CAPTIAN SWAN moments. Just wanted to see what i could do with what I saw in this scene...**_

Hook, Neal and Emma made their way through the forests of never land in search of Neal's old cave to find the star map. They eventually reached the area but struggled to get through alone due to the tangle of vines and trees that had grown over the entrance. Neal had been leading the way and turned towards Emma...

"We'll have to cut our way through" Neal said to the princess and the pirate behind him. Emma quickly grasped the handle of the thin sword hanging across her back and swiftly sheathed it but their attention was quickly drawn to Hook as he let out a sharp hiss. Emma and Neal's heads snapped in Hooks direction as Hook snatched his hand up to his neck. Emma was a litte confused until she noticed that the tip of the sword was stained with blood. Her eyes widened as she saw red seeping between hooks fingers as his hand continued to clamp his neck. She dropped the sword in shock and her hands quickly shot to the side of the pirate's face which was now biting back cries of pain.

"Hook are you alright?" Emma asked with more worry than any of them had expected. Neal stepped around Emma and placed his hand on Hooks shoulder looking equally worried.

"I'm fine, just be careful with that thing, love" Hook managed to grunt out as he pointed to the sword on the ground but it was clear that he wasn't fine.

"Like Hell your fine" Neal stated as he tried to remove Hooks hand from his neck but Hook hissed again and recoiled from Neal's touch.

"It's just a scratch, let's go and get the bloody star map" Hook grunted again and tried to barge past the two. But to everyone's shock, including Hooks, he began to stagger. Emma and Neal quickly grabbed a leather bound arm each and slowly towed the stubborn pirate back till he was leaning against a tree. Emma gasped and cursed under her breath as she now noticed that Hooks hand was completely red. Her face contorted with fear. She had hoped that he was just being a baby and that it really was just a scratch. But after much persuasion, he finally moved his hand to reveal a bloody gash about 5 centre metres long and 1 cm thick that stretched from his Adams apple to just below his jaw. Emma ripped off a strip of her grey vest top and bunched it up. She snatched Hooks rum bottle and removed the cork. She emptied some of the liquid onto the rag and brought it up to the gash. Hook let out a yell of pain which made Emma jump but she couldn't help but smirk...

"Now you know how it feels" she said with a smile. Hook attempted to smile back but was in too much pain. As Emma continued to soak up as much blood as she could manage, Neal observed the gash closely.

"His jugular vein is nicked" Neal breathed and Emma cursed under her breath. This was her fault she thought. She should have been more careful.

"I told you, mate. I'm fine. I'm covered in bloody scars, once more isn't going to kill me" Hook continued to make excuses but Neal just scoffed.

"You always were a stubborn bastard, Hook. And this may in fact kill you if we don't get you back to the camp"

The two then briefly saw a flash of fear in Hooks eyes but it was quickly gone again.

"Look, I'll be fine for now, you two just go and get the map" Hook attempted to motion towards the entrance of the cave with his hook but Emma grabbed his arm and returned it to his side

"Hook, you're losing a lot of blood, we need to get you back to the camp" Emma said frantically, by now, the rag was drenched with rum and blood but it was no good, the gash was bleeding faster than she was cleaning. Hooks face was now losing some of its colour and Neal stepped back and picked up the sword that Emma had dropped.

"Emma, get the stubborn ass back to the camp. I'll get the map and bring it back"

"But..." Emma tried to protest but Neal was too quick...

"He needs to sit down so he does not waste his blood and the wound needs fixing. Just go back and get some help, I'll be 10 minutes max" He pressed reassuringly. Emma saw sense and nodded. Neal then quickly turned his attention to Hook.

"If you die before I get back, I will kill you" he threatened and Hook smiled at him, trying not to move much of his face. Neal then turned his back to them and began to hack away at the branches until he was completely out of sight. Emma turned back to Hook who now looked like he was about to fall asleep and whose shirt now shone with blood. Emma felt sick with worry but shook it off as she gently picked up the pirates hooked arm and they slowly began to walk back to the camp.

...

She sat Hook down next to the fire and grabbed her bag. She drew out a black scarf and tied it firmly around Hooks neck. She didn't think that it would do much good but she was getting desperate. She glanced back up at Hooks face to see if he was still awake. His eyes were barely open. She glanced around for someone, anyone to come and help but she remembered that her parents had gone to look for Tink. She let out a quivering sigh and felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She then heard a hollow laugh come from Hook...

"Not worried, are you love?" he said in the best flirty way that he could manage but it was rather weak. Emma laughed nervously and covered his hand with hers on his neck. She was tempted to say no, that it was a nice break away from all the innuendos he threw at her. But she was terrified.

"Aren't you worried?" She questioned but Hook smiled again. Obviously he was now too weak to feel pain.

"Of course not, not when I have the beautiful savoir by my side" he continued to make light hearted of the situation. But that comment triggered something in Hooks mind and Emma felt it as his body tensed.

"What is it" Emma questioned with an implying eye.

"Magic!" Hook blurted out but Emma continued to question her with her eyes.

"You could use magic" Hook said but Emma continued to stare at him dumbstruck.

"Hook, I'm not taking that risk, if can't control it! I could kill you!" Emma began to raise her voice but Hook gathered what little strength he had left and raised his hook to rest carefully on the side of her face.

"Emma, I trust you with my life, and not to put you under any pressure darling but if you don't at least try, I'm well and truly a dead man" Hook said with both love and fear. Emma's stomach knotted at the thought of Hook dead and he was right. She couldn't just let him die. She rested her hand over his hook and smiled at him while a tear slid down her face. She could see Hooks eyes getting heavier and his smile began to fade so she had to act fast. She let her hand hover above the wound as she closed her eyes.

_**Magic is emotion**_ she thought. It _**has to come from inside you**_. She ran each memory through her head to see which one triggered something. _**She remembered her time in the system, how no one wanted her throughout her life**_. This got her angry. _**She then thought of Regina. And her attempts to get rid of her and to separate her from Henry**_. The magic grew stronger but there was still something else that she needed to find. Something deeper and stronger than hate. _**She remembered Henry. When he told her that he loved her after he woke up. how he forgave her for lying to him about Neal**_. Emma could feel it growing stronger by the second. _**The love for her parents, the love for Neal... Hook**_

Emma felt her hand begin to burn and she glanced down to see strands of white light emerging from her fingertips. She beamed with happiness and relief as she continued to search for those memories. _**"Just who are you, Swan?, "You are bloody brilliant" "Amazing" "Hey, beautiful"... the kiss! **_Every happy memory she remembered sharing with this man came flooding back as she felt a sharp jolt from inside her and the strand of light became a flash which blinded her. Emma felt another tear fall down her face and as she could see the wound slowly begin to heal. As the last few layers of skin fused together and the last drop of blood had fallen, Hook gave a sharp gasp and began to pant for breath. Emma grabbed his shoulders and helped him to sit up. He started to cough so she quickly leaned over and handed him her water canteen. After taking a few gulps, his chest stopped heaving and he relaxed. He continued to breathe heavily but he was able to smile at her. He brought his still blood stained hand up to her face and she smiled at him.

"You... Are..." Hook started as he leaned closer to her face...

"Bloody..." He leaned in further and kissed her lips...

"Brilliant" he finished as he brought his face back to observe her. They were both surprised that she didn't flinch. She just continued to smile at the fact that he was still alive.

"I thought I'd lost you" Emma said with her voice still wavering but Hook gave a gentle scoff.

"You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me princess. Guess you're still stuck with me" Hook said with a shrug of his shoulders but Emma bowed her head in shame and guilt at being reminded that it was because of her that she nearly lost him. Hook noticed that she believed that it was her fault and he brought his arms around her. She returned the gesture with equal favour.

"It's alright, love. It's not your fault. It was an accident" He said rubbing her back. Emma let a few more guilty tears fall but eventually nodded and pulled away they stared at each other for another moment until Hook spoke again.

"So... what was the memory that did it? The Hatred for Pan? The queen?" Hook enquired. He was curious as to what suddenly sparked the sudden rush of magic.

"I'm not Regina" Emma said as she scoffed at his assumption

"Things that make me happy, things that give me strength" she spoke truthfully and continued to smile at him.

"Things like young Henry? Your parents? Neal?" Hook continued to press her but she continued to nod. Hook then nodded at her and looked away. It was clear that she was not going to get anything else out of her now. He began to manoeuvre and get in the right position to get back on his feet. Emma grabbed his arm...

"...And you"


End file.
